


Diakko Week 2019: The Return

by chiraledge



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiraledge/pseuds/chiraledge
Summary: Adventure through some scenes for Diakko week. Featuring littering, arson, laundry, tax filing, and more!





	1. Day 1: Star-crossed - Diana and the Stars

Astronomy class wasn't Diana's favorite class, but that didn't mean she didn't give her all every time she had class. Today they were doing a practice exam of filling out a star chart. Diana treated every practice exam as the real thing. She'd filled out twelve practice charts on her own that were potentially the maps of the stars Professor Ursula would pick. All her quills had ink bottles to match them. She'd done her wrist stretches to ensure there would be no cramps during the exam.  
But typically, for all her planning, she was never truly prepared for the chaotic power of Akko Kagari.  
Just as Diana had sat down and begun her mental focus breathing, Akko stormed into the room and sat down right next to her.  
"Oh the practice exam is today?" Akko asked.  
"Yes, Akko," Diana said.  
"Do you remember what the test is on?" Akko asked. "Oh, duh. Astronomy."  
Diana guessed that Akko would get about a 2% correct on the exam.  
"Alright class, well, uh," Ursula said. "Today we're gonna chart. Well, uh this star system I suppose..."  
Ursula changed the projection above the class.  
"This is similar to what the midterm test will be but that one won't be with me." Ursula said. "You'll have 30 minutes to chart this star system. Make sure you don't forget to label anything! Uh. That's all you can start!"  
Ursula started handing out the parchments for the students. Diana wondered if Ursula would ever gain any confidence in her public speaking in class.  
Diana started analyzing the stars above. It was the third of the twelve practice practice charts she'd made. Child's play.  
Diana dipped her pen and started to draw just as Akko grabbed a pencil bag and dumped a pile of crayons on the table.  
"Y-you're using crayons?" Diana whispered, already thrown off her game.  
"Yeah, why?" Akko asked as she drew a crooked red line on her chart, barely matching the constellation line.  
Diana just sighed. It was test time, not analyze Akko's test time. But Akko, even if unintentionally, was not letting Diana focus. Akko had complete carefree confidence as she drew. There was something almost enchanting about it. Diana tried to force the thought away, but she couldn't help noticing Akko looked incredibly cute.  
Luckily Akko didn't notice that Diana was flustered and blushing. After humming her way through the crooked, mostly incorrect lines, Akko leaned back in her chair and said she needed some brain food. She opened a crinkly bag of chips and started loudly crunching through them.  
"Where did you even...?" Diana asked. She'd have to have a word with Jasminka afterwards about not sneaking snacks in.  
"Vending machine," Akko said.  
"What vending machine?" Diana asked. "We don't have vending machines here."  
"Oh," Akko said. "Then where did I get this? I know it was a vending machine. Was it in town maybe?"  
Akko burped and tried to chuck the wrapper into the garbage can in the back of class. She missed.  
Even though she was crude and improper, even as she chucked the garbage there was still something so enticing about her. Diana stared at her,  
"You better focus on your test, Diana," Akko whispered. "Time's almost up."  
"Oh?" Diana asked. Her stomach dropped when she realized how long she'd been staring.  
Diana finished the test, but she wasn't satisfied with her performance. She had been too distracted. By her estimate, she'd only gotten it 98% correctly, which was unacceptable.  
"Man, that was boring." Akko said.  
Akko's paper had become pretty much a doodle in the end covered in chip crumbs. A short lecture followed but Diana kept finding herself turning to Akko and sneaking glances at her. Every little movement like her hands brushing through her hair, her soft sighs, her exaggerated yawns...they were all so adorable.  
"A-Akko," Diana said. "Before you go..."  
"Yeah?" Akko said.  
"You..." Diana started.  
Diana wasn't even sure what she was saying, she really just wanted to spend more time with Akko.  
"I know I probably should try harder...you don't have to tell me again." Akko said.  
"No, I just wanted to say," Diana said. "You have a way about you."  
"...huh?"  
"You're very. Theatrical. Like..." Diana said. "Like Chariot."  
Akko gasped.  
"What!? You really think so? Wow, that's like the nicest thing you've ever said to me."  
Akko suddenly gave Diana a quick hug.  
"Thanks Diana!" Akko said as she took off.  
Diana stayed frozen, flustered and blushing worse than ever before.


	2. Day 2: Rivals - Akko and the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko needs to best Diana during a test by scheming to cheat off her answers.

Akko stared blankly at the chalkboard, which had TEST written on it in big letters.  
"Big deal, we all get it, there's a test today." Akko said. "Why do teachers always got to write it so big? It makes me all nervous."  
Finnelan told the class they'd be   
"Ugh there's no way I'm gonna pass this test!" Akko yelled.   
"You know I can hear you right Miss Kagari?"  
"Ah ha ha. I was just kidding!" Akko said. She dropped her head into her arms on the table.  
"There's no way I'm gonna pass this test." Akko whispered. "Unless..."  
Diana had sat right in front of her. Ugh. Diana was gonna do so much better than her like always.  
Akko suddenly remembered Diana said she'd made her own study guides for this test. Maybe she kept them in her room?  
"But how can I get away with it without Finnelan or Diana noticing?" Akko asked herself.  
Sucy sighed next to her.  
"Lotte, are you gonna stop her?" Sucy asked.  
Lotte just pushed her glasses up.  
"At this point I've accepted that I can't protect Akko from her own chaotic lifestyle." She said.  
Akko was too busy scheming to notice. Once she had a plan formulated she immediately put it into action.  
"PROFESSOR!" Akko yelled. "I need to uh. BATHROOM!"  
Akko jogged out of the classroom. For her scheme to work she needed some illusion magic. She cast an OK-ish version of herself. It was a little less tangible than she normally was but whatever.  
"Step one complete." Akko said. "Illusion me! You are Akko!"  
"Akko. Akko. Akko." Her illusion self said. "Akko. Akko."  
"Ah crap!" Akko said. "Why won't it shut up?"  
"AKKO AKKO AKKO!" The illusion self yelled.  
"Ah double crap!" Akko said.   
She cast a spell to erase the illusion Akko's mouth. Now it looked weird. She grabbed a marker and drew a wobbly smile on it. It looked less OK-ish. She sent the illusion into class with orders to sit in her seat.  
"Now to come up with a step two." Akko said. "Ahhhh coming up with plans for a test is too hard! Unless..."  
Akko bolted to Diana's room. She tried the door.  
"Of course Diana would have the door locked," Akko deduced. "She's in class now. Ughhgh there's no way I can get in here!"  
She'd come to far to give up now.  
"Unless...."  
Akko kicked the doorknob with all her strength and busted it. Tada!  
"Alright where's that stinkin' study guide?" Akko asked.  
Diana's room smelled nice. Hannah and Barbara's side was OK but Diana's was way more interesting. Akko forgot why she broke into Diana's room when she thought about Diana studying at her desk, the way the moonlight shone on her when she stayed up late.  
"Alright snap out of it!" Akko yelled at herself. "We all know Diana is radiant. But that's not important now."  
Akko couldn't find the study guide so she gave up and went back to class.   
"Need a better plan I guess," Akko said. "Wait, Diana was sitting in front of me..."  
This could be perfect. She could just peek at Diana's test and get most of the answers so it didn't look too suspicious.  
She cast transformation magic on herself and snuck back into class in mouse form.  
New problem; the test was at the point where they had to analyze star patterns so the classroom was dark outside of some lights on the ceiling. Usually that was Professor Ursula's thing and she made it bearable but this was Finnelan.  
"Ah I can't freakin' see anything!" Akko said. "Unless..."  
Akko turned back to her normal self and cast a small spark spell that lit the way to Diana. And perfect, her illusion was sitting down in the right spot! This was all going great.  
Akko snuck up onto Diana's table and watched her study the stars above. It was eerily close to how she pictured her studying under the moonlight. Akko sat in front of her and just watched for a bit and forgot her scheme.  
"AKKO!" Her illusion self suddenly yelled. Akko jumped and poofed back into her normal self. Sitting right on top of Diana's test. Face to face with a shocked Diana as the lights came back on.  
"What is going on back there?!" Finnelan yelled.  
This was probably the worst time to notice but Akko couldn't help but blush because Diana really was radiant, especially about two inches away.  
"FIRE!!" A girl yelled in the back of the room, making Akko fall backwards and onto the ground.  
"Ah crap, the spark!" Akko said. "I mean, why ever could this be happening?"  
"AKKO AKKO AKKO!" Her illusion self yelled.  
"I thought I erased your mouth!" Akko said.  
Chaos surrounded her as the fire from her spark lit an inferno that Finnelan rushed to put out as Akko's illusion self just kept yelling. Akko tried to make the illusion vanish but it wouldn't, so she made it just leave the room. Diana was still just standing there staring at her with a bewildered look on her face. Not mad, just intensely confused.  
Once things had calmed down, Akko wanted to explain why she was suddenly sitting on top of Diana's table right across from her during a test. She wanted to explain kicking her door in less so. But Finnelan just yelled at everyone to sit back down and continue with the test.  
Perhaps inevitably, Akko got 2% correct and failed that test.


	3. Day 3: How/when they fell in love - A Brief Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little scene.

Diana wasn't entirely sure it was even a crush at first. It was Akko after all. The troublemaker who had no focus in class. The one she was so sure was just disrespecting the school she valued so much. But her impressions were wrong. Once they each got past their layers of defensive tendencies that led to their rivalry, they had softened.  
It was just a chance meeting, a random one off encounter in a hallway with no one else there when Diana got slammed into by Akko who was running.  
After the initial shock of getting knocked down, Diana looked up to see Akko over her.  
"O-oh." Akko said. "I'm sorry Diana! I was just...late for class...and."  
Everything froze as Akko suddenly stopped talking. The two's eyes were locked together. Diana felt more than the flutter of a crush, this was something concrete. Something real.  
Akko suddenly got up, and Diana seconds after. They both laughed awkwardly.  
"Well...I better go to...back to class." Akko said.  
"Y-yeah." Diana said.  
Akko ran off, but glanced back at Diana for a split second as she sped away.  
Diana stood there and it hit her in that brief moment of reflection that she was in love with Atsuko Kagari.


	4. Day 4: Moving in / living together - Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko come to a disagreement.

"Akko, can you explain something to me?" Diana asked.  
Akko came in from the living room. They'd been living in their new apartment for about a week.  
"Yeah?" Akko asked.  
"Were you raised to...not use dressers?" Diana asked. "Did Lotte and Sucy ever get mad at you for this?"  
Diana gestured to the piles and piles of clothes on the bedroom floor.  
"Diana, I thought we agreed you'd only have three nags a day." Akko said.  
"First off, I didn't agree to that, and secondly this isn't a nag, I'm genuinely curious how you live like this."  
"That is SO a nag." Akko said.  
"No, this is a nag," Diana said. "Please pick up your clothes and put them in your dresser."  
"Yeah yeah," Akko said as she wandered over to her dresser. "Like this?"  
Akko chucked some shirts from a drawer on the ground.  
"Akko..." Diana said.  
"Or...this?" Akko threw some more clothes.  
"Alright, I'll back off," Diana said.  
"You can back off but you can't dodge me!" Akko said as she slingshotted a bra at Diana.  
"Akko!? That's...highly inappropriate!" Diana said.  
"More where that came from!" Akko said as she flung another.  
Diana chucked one of Akko's shorts on the floor back at her and it quickly became a clothes fight. The argument was over, they were both giggling now. The two got closer and started play wrestling once Akko's drawers were near completely empty. Soon after, they tired each other out and fell down on the clothes all piled on the floor. They accidentally made a giant bed of clothes and found themselves exhausted and cuddling.  
"We're gonna have to clean this up eventually," Diana said.  
"Eventually," Akko said as she squeezed Diana. "Let's just lie here a little longer."


	5. Day 5: Physical Affection - Not So Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko runs into some trouble while sleeping.

Akko punched Diana directly in her face.  
It was an accident of course, they were both asleep and Akko had a sleepwalk moment during a nightmare where she was attacked by henchmen of a supervillain and needed to punch. But it was still a punch and Diana still yelled when she got woken up by getting punched in the face.  
"Akko!? Did you just?!" Diana yelled.  
"AH! What did I do? I was asleep and..."  
Diana was caressing her cheek.  
"I probably should have said I get into sleep fights before we moved in together, huh?" Akko asked.  
"Are you serious? YES you should have said that! What time is it?"  
Akko suddenly woke up.  
"Oh phew!" Akko said. "Diana, I just had the worst dream that I punched you in the face while we were sleeping!"  
"That did happen Akko. You just fell asleep. Also, the test is happening right now AND you're late for class AND you forgot to get dressed!"  
Akko screamed as she woke up again. Diana was rolled over next to her.  
"D-Diana?" Akko whispered. "Did I really punch you?"  
"Wh..huh?" Diana said groggily. She rolled back over. No bruise on her face...  
"I had a dream and..." Akko said.  
"Go back to sleep," Diana said, guiding Akko's arms to wrap around herself. Akko squeezed Diana tightly as she fell back asleep.  
"Night Diana," Akko said.  
"Goodnight Akko," Diana said.


	6. Day 6: Adulthood - Taxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to see if I could get something out of them filing taxes so let's see how that turned out.

"Dianaaaaaa," Akko whined. "This is so boring."  
Akko wrapped her arms around Diana, but when she didn't stop working she flopped onto the floor.  
"Taxes are incredibly important Akko, and it's about time you learned how to do this." Diana said.  
"This is the dumbest and most boringest thing ever and should never ever be spoken of." Akko said.  
"You know, it's half annoying when you do this but it's also half cute." Diana said.  
Akko blushed, but she wasn't going to cave in on this. Learning this was stupid. This whole thing was stupid.  
"Why can't you just use a computer?" Akko said. "Or go see like a tax person or whatever who can do this for you?"  
"Computers make mistakes," Diana said. "I don't."  
Akko was barely listening, she was just rolling back and forth on the floor.  
"I thought you said this was a date night. This is so far from a date it's like. The least romantic thing ever and I want it on record that this is horrible."  
"I don't think there's a category for that," Diana said.  
"Why would there be? We've been filing these stupid papers for like fifteen hours."  
"It's been seven minutes," Diana said.  
Akko got up and put her face down on the table.  
"Feels like seven years," Akko said. "I'm a pretty crappy student at this huh? Maybe you can let me leave since I'm so bad at paying attention?"  
"Nice try," Diana said. "But even if you don't pay any attention it's nice having you so close."  
"Aw," Akko said, covering her hands to hide her blushing. "Maybe I can...try to pay attention a little bit. But if this gets boring-"  
"Whenever it gets boring I'll kiss you," Diana said. "Is that incentive enough?"  
"Uh, yeah!" Akko said. "Bored now, kiss please!"  
"You have to attempt to pay attention first." Diana said.  
"Aw cmon Diana!"


	7. Day 7: Free Day - The Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana wants to make a card for Akko.

Diana wanted to make a card for Akko for Valentine's Day, but she wasn't getting the spell right. The cards weren't So she had the thought of using a computer.  
Except she couldn't use a computer, so she had gone to Croix's office. But when she got there she found Professor Ursula at her desk.  
"Is Professor Croix in?" Diana asked.  
"Well, no," Ursula said. "I'm...hm."  
"Do you need help with something?" Diana asked.  
"Well, Croix's at some tech conference," Ursula said. "And she asked me to send her a file she forgot to...put on her server? Or something? And...I can't quite figure this out."  
Diana joined Ursula to assess the computer situation. The computer wasn't on.  
"What does she need exactly?" Diana asked.  
"She wants me to 'attach a file' and send it through electronic mail." Ursula asked. "But I can't even get it to start."  
"So this is serious." Diana said. "Is there possibly a spell that could operate this device?"  
"Not that I know," Ursula said.   
Diana tried clicking all the keys on the keyboard. No luck.  
"Well I'm out of ideas," Ursula said.  
Diana needed this to work, if she could fix this computer situation, Ursula could possibly help her create a card. On the "internet", or some such.  
The two spent at least twenty minutes searching around the computer for some means to activate it. They cheered when something finally lit up.  
"Now we must find the electronic mail program..." Ursula said. "But...I can't see it."  
Croix's desktop was completely covered in icons, and none said email.  
"This is hopeless," Ursula said. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. What did you need Croix for?"  
Diana blushed.  
"I was...hoping she could help me make a card," Diana said. "...for Akko."  
"Aw, that's so sweet!" Ursula said. "Well, I may not be able to help you make one with these but I do have a Valentine's card kit if you'd rather put it together yourself."  
"I'd greatly appreciate it," Diana said. "But I would like to help you with this task first, professor. I assume you're helping her for Valentine's Day as well?"  
Ursula looked flustered.  
"You're very perceptive, Diana." Ursula said.  
Four hours later, they'd somehow done it. Well, they at least emailed something to Croix. They both hoped it was the right thing, but were too terrified to wait for Croix's answer.  
Diana found Akko and gave her the card she'd made from Ursula's card kit as soon as she left the office.   
"Aw it's cute Diana! Thanks!" Akko said as she gave Diana a quick kiss on her cheek.  
The day had been an ordeal, but doing anything for Akko made it worth it.


End file.
